


bluebells

by pseudocordelia



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, both pre and post timeskip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:13:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23801386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pseudocordelia/pseuds/pseudocordelia
Summary: According to the teachings of Seiros, what was written on your wrist meant nothing. After meeting Dimitri, Ashe began to doubt that.(Written for DimiAshe week.)
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert
Comments: 4
Kudos: 47





	bluebells

**Author's Note:**

> Small warning for a bit of violence and eye injury. I don't think it's enough to warrant the graphic depictions warning though. 
> 
> With that out of the way, I hope you enjoy!

What is written on your wrist means nothing. Seiros declared so herself. Those with nothing at all were to consider themselves blessed. (Seiros and the Four Saints all had barren wrists.) 

Despite her words, it was not uncommon for the nobility to wear gloves. Whether it was to hide the words or lack thereof, Ashe did not know.

He didn't know what his wrist said until he was 10 years old. None of his neighbourhood knew how to read; the children of the streets did not either.

It said 'Dimitri'. Lonato told him to never tell anyone, so he never did.

It was strange to think about, though. Dimitri was the name of the prince and heir apparent. Ashe would probably never meet him, though. 

* * *

It was already a privilege to attend the academy. He didn't realise he would be breathing the same air as Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd. 

On the first day of class, he stiffly shook Ashe's hand. He clumsily introduced himself, fumbling over his words. He wore gauntlets made of leather and steel: a much more extreme measure than Ashe's long sleeves.

Later that day, Dimitri accidentally broke a steel lance in half.

He was awkward but in a cute way. His gentle manner, in comparison to his uncontrollable strength, somehow made him even cuter.

Ashe quickly developed a crush. It was silly, but he really enjoyed the time he spent with Dimitri. 

It wasn't enough. 

Everything came tumbling down, all because of one Flame Emperor.

* * *

Ashe had lost faith in the goddess long ago. (Dedue had told him about the gods of Duscur. They sounded much more appealing.) 

He still prayed to her, though. He prayed for forgiveness. For Christophe and for Lonato, but most importantly, himself. (He did not pray for Dedue and Dimitri, because he just knew they were still alive. He just knew.)

He had committed so many sins in his lifetime. He had stolen and lied, and the goddess had begun to punish him for it. Ever since the beginning of the war, he could not sleep. 

He was stabbed by knives that were not there. He suffered burns from a fire that did not exist. One night, he felt as if his right eye was being torn out. He bit his lip to hide his screams. He bit his lip long after it began to bleed.

He could not wake the fellow knights of Rowe. He could not wake his siblings, either. This was his pain and his pain alone.

* * *

Ashe was so happy to see Dimitri. Even in the state he was in, he was alive. He was alive, even if he did not speak to Ashe. He stood amongst the rubble of the cathedral and he did not even look at Ashe.

He let Ashe look at him, though. Not once did he tell Ashe to leave. 

Often, Ashe slept in the cathedral. Sometimes when he woke there would be a blanket on his shoulders. Sometimes Dimitri ate the food Ashe had left for him. Sometimes Dimitri would go somewhere else.

Dedue eventually joined him. Ashe was happy to see him, too. Both Dedue and Dimitri were his precious friends.

There were more important things than friendship at hand, though. They both knew Dimitri needed help.

Neither knew how exactly to offer it.

And so they stood together.

It was a strange and unspoken agreement. It was alright, though. Ashe knew that everything was going to be alright.

* * *

It had been two days since Gronder Field. Rain poured down the roofs of the monastery. Ashe had retired to his room. It was cold. Dimitri was not even in the cathedral tonight. With what happened to Rodrigue, it was probably a better idea anyway to give Dimitri some space.

Dimitri came to him, though. He had knocked on the door only once. When Ashe opened it, Dimitri just stood in the doorway. His hair was soaking wet. His eyes were red and raw from tears. The eyebags, though, were gone.

"Ashe," he said, his legs shaking, "I came to apologise for all that I have done. I am so sorry for being cruel to you when all you wanted to do was help--"

Ashe placed a hand on Dimitri's shoulder. He did not exactly know what was happening, but he probably did know how to calm someone down. 

"It's okay, I forgive you," he gently whispered. "Take a deep breath." 

Dimitri let out a long sigh. He frowned, so Ashe tried his best to smile. "Why don't we bathe together?" That always helped Ashe get his emotions together.

The prince nodded. Ashe led him to the bathhouse by the hand. They washed each other's backs underneath the showers before sitting together in the baths.

Dimitri stared at Ashe's wrist. Ashe did not mind. It didn't mean anything, after all. Nobles seemed to believe that more than commoners.

But then he noticed what was written on Dimitri's.  _ Ashe. _ If he was not mistaken, that was his own name. It had to mean something. 

It must mean something!

Dimitri looked up from Ashe's wrist to stare him in the eyes instead. Ashe just stared back. 

Dimitri slowly inched closer. 

Ashe did not move.

When Dimitri kissed Ashe, Ashe kissed Dimitri back. 

(He did not know what the markings on their wrist meant. He did not know what a commoner kissing the former Blaiddyd heir meant. He did not know what the future held.

He did know, though, that he wanted to look after Dimitri.)

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't actually intend to write anything for Dimiashe week but I had an idea for a soulmate AU and I just kind of ran with it. (Thank you  
> [madgrace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/madgrace/pseuds/madgrace) and [akc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akc/works) for organising this week ! ) I think soulmate AUs have a lot of potential with Three Houses, considering the way the nobility and church of Seiros control a lot of things and how a lot of commoners are illiterate. 
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
